


Accident (Naruto x Sasuke) [Drabble]

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some things happen on accident. But when it happens again, is it still an accident?





	

It was a peaceful afternoon. Naruto and Sasuke were lounging on the couch, reading some stupid magazines Naruto didn’t care about. Naruto was bored. And he got annoying when he was bored. He glanced at Sasuke who was actually reading the magazines. Who even did that? The only thing you should read in magazines is the cover as you throw some trash on it, because it’s in the trashcan.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, slouching back on the couch. GOD, he was bored. Maybe he should annoy Sasuke. The blonde turned towards Sasuke, pulling up his knees under him. 

‘’Hey Sasuke.’’ Sasuke hummed as a sign that he was listening. Naruto frowned lightly, annoyed by the lame reaction. Maybe he should do something to shake Sasuke up a bit. ‘’Remember the first time we kissed?’’

Sasuke frowned as he looked up, wondering where this question suddenly came from. ‘’You still remember that?’’ Maybe Naruto would shut up if he pretended it didn’t matter. Sasuke looked back at his magazines, continuing to read them. ‘’It was an accident, get over it.’’

This really wasn’t the reaction Naruto wanted. He’d rather have Sasuke calling him '’usuratonkachi’’ than this. But what could he do now? Naruto slouched back into the couch again, sighing dramatically again. Sasuke is lame, the first time they kissed, his reaction was lame too- That's it!

Naruto got a mischievous glint in his eyes, slowly sitting up once again. Sasuke seemed to be too absorbed in his boring magazines to notice Naruto leaning closer. (Maybe it was a porn magazine and was that why Sasuke seemed so interested.)

But he noticed Naruto when he was suddenly laying on his back, Naruto’s lips on his, Naruto’s tongue meeting his. Sasuke tried to get away but Naruto was holding him down with all his might, which is a shit lot. And Sasuke found himself distracted by the kiss, almost moving along his own lips, but Naruto broke away before that happened. ‘’That wasn’t an accident now, was it?’’

Sasuke didn't know if he was supposed to be relieved or disappointed now  that his lips were free, so he just got angry. ‘’Naruto! Get off me!’’ Naruto leant back on his heels, giving Sasuke enough room to sit up, but not to get away. 

They stared at each other for a while, Sasuke with an annoyed frown, Naruto grinning widely. The blonde started laughing softly when Sasuke’s frown intensified. Sasuke couldn’t help it, smiling slightly as his frown disappeared, he couldn’t get angry at this idiot.

But he wouldn’t just let Naruto get away with that, an Uchiha would never do that. His half-smile turned into a smirk, the ‘I’m-gonna-fuck-someone-up-smirk’. ‘’Fine then, you asked for it.’’ 

Naruto didn’t have time to question what exactly he asked for. Just like he did to Sasuke before, the raven-haired male was suddenly on top of him, their lips connected. This kiss was different than the one before. Not only were they now actually making out instead of just kissing, Sasuke’s hands seem to like to travel. A lot. To various places. On Naruto’s body.

It seems there won’t be any accidents anymore. It will be on purpose from now on.

\----

Itachi was annoyed and searching for Sasuke. That wasn’t a good combination. His idiot little brother that he loves too much didn’t do his duties,  _again_. Itachi is way too soft on Sasuke, but this was one time too many times. 

He stomped through the house to the living room but hesitated when he neared the door because he didn’t hear anything. Which is weird because Naruto is always loud and Sasuke always curses a lot, and together they make a lot of noise.

 _Suspicious_. 

The door was opened slightly and Itachi silently neared it, peeping inside. His heart jumped when he saw the two making out and he had to cover his mouth to not let out any sounds of happiness.  _Finally,_ it was about damn time those two smooched it up. 

Well, he’ll let Sasuke go this time. After all, the boy probably just forgot it on accident. 

 


End file.
